


What shall we do with the captain?

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Helping a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A humorous look at what the chief of security, Tuvok, does to help his captain "scratch an itch."It is a very short story mostly in dialogue between Tuvok and Kathryn then Kathryn and Seven.





	What shall we do with the captain?

Captain Janeway stood in the middle of her living room frowning. Insomnia had struck her again. That made four incidences in a week. It was getting worse. Janeway did not want to go to sick bay or take a sedative. As a captain, Janeway had clearance to dispense and use a week`s supply of mild sedatives, antibiotics, antivirals and first aid kits from her quarter`s replicator. Sick bay computers recorded the dispensations. Kathryn rarely used sedatives even when she felt that she needed them. Her "routine" usually worked. On this night, however, no matter how hard she tried to relax herself and make things "work," to scratch her almost persistent itch, nothing did.

 

Earlier that evening Kathryn had finished work in the ready room. She was happy and felt she had accomplished something that day. The dreaded crew evaluations and monthly reports were completed. She got in her quarters and took off her clothes as she went to the bedroom leaving a trail of garments in her wake. Janeway decided to treat herself to a nice soak in her tub, perhaps she would have a glass of wine while she relaxed in the tub, she thought. As she ran the bath and mixed the required bath oils with the precision of a chemist, Kathryn thought back to the crew evaluations she had been doing. Out of all her crew members` personal information she had looked at, she could clearly remember almost every information on one particular crew person`s file. That crew member often invaded her memories, invaded her mind`s privacy and appeared in her mind in the dead of the night when Kathryn attempted to "scratch an itch." 

 

Janeway was lying in bed, facing the bulkheads above, thinking. She dared not close her eyes because every time she did, the crew member who she did not want to mention her name for fear of defeat, appeared. The bluest of eyes would look at her, taunting her while the full ruby lips moved to call her name while she touched herself.

"Stop it, Katie!" Janeway shouted to the empty room. She quickly got up, threw a pair of jeans and sweat shirt on and walked to the living area.

"Tuvok to the captain." Kathryn heard her old friend call via her comm badge.

"Janeway, here."

"I am in my quarters, about to commence meditation. Would you like to join me?" The captain wondered. Tuvok has never invited her for meditation in a long while. Did he know something? Janeway knew how perceptive her old friend was, she was convinced that he knew of her struggles.

"Very well, Tuvok. I will join you shortly." She said as she walked out of her quarters and knocked at Tuvok`s door. The door silently parted for her to reveal Tuvok sitting cross legged on a blue and gold mat on the floor. He was wearing a dark blue and gold robe. He had a sombre expression on his face. A small lit Vulcan lamp sat on the coffee table which he had pushed aside to create more space for a second blue and gold mat. Kathryn sat on it cross legged, closed her eyes and waited for her friend to speak.

"Watch the flame. Focus all your attention on your libido onto it. Compress your sexual desires into a small crumpled paper. Now toss it into the...."

"Focus my what??!!" Janeway exclaimed as she opened her eyes to look at Tuvok. She soon regretted interrupting when she saw her friend`s expression of disapproval on his face. Tuvok stopped talking and sighed.

"I said focus all your attention on your `troubles` onto it. Janeway had a blank expression on her face. She was sure Tuvok said something else. Her lack of sleep was probably playing tricks on her mind. Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes once again. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

"Now, toss the crumpled paper which represents your intense sexual desire for the blonde woman into the flame." Kathryn heard him say. She was tempted to interrupt again but she tempered the urge.

"If you cannot control your urges, just let it go. Let yourself go, my friend. Feel the woman touch you intimately, the woman in your dreams, the woman of your desires." Tuvok went on in a meditative drone. Janeway cracked an eye open ever so slightly to see what her friend was doing. He seemed very focused, looking at the small flame.

"Sorry, old friend, but what are you talking about?" Janeway asked. Her breathing had deepened. Her body responded to the image Tuvok placed in her mind, well, he did not really place any images in her mind. She already had the image of the blonde, whose name she still refused to mention even in her mind. Tuvok only helped intensify the sensations.

"Kathryn, you have to trust me. We have been friends for twenty years. I am only trying to assist you."

"Uh, did you say what i thought you said?"

"What do you think i said?" The man waited patiently while Kathryn tried to remember.

"You said...uh, never mind, carry on!" She changed her mind and took another deep breath then released it slowly. Janeway`s sexual desire had intensified. When she closed her eyes again she could feel someone touching her on her neck, behind her ears, her breasts. The captain had the urge to start touching herself right there in her friend`s quarters. So she took another deep breath...and another...

"Shall we continue?" Tuvok gently asked.

"Yes! Oh yes!" There was more deep breathing as Kathryn wiggled on the mat as she tried to ease the pressure building deep within her pelvis. 

"Very well. The pressure you feel does not belong inside your body, release it now. Let it happen! You are doing the right thing." Tuvok`s voice had slightly raised. There was definitely emotion in there but this was all lost on Kathryn whose body was so electrified. Her heart pumped so hard she could barely hear herself breath. Finally Janeway let go of her desire she was holding in check.

"Uhhh! Uhhh!" She moaned quietly then relaxed. 

 

When Janeway opened her eyes she found her friend was pouring her a cup of coffee and a cup of Vulcan spiced tea for himself. She felt relaxed.

"Thank you, Old Friend. That was very thoughtful of you." She smiled genuinely at him.

"Why are you thanking me, captain?"

"You helped me a lot today. If that sort of thing ever happen to me again, i will know where to go."

"You are welcome, Kathryn." He said as he passed the beverage to his friend. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip.

 

The friends sat in comfortable silence drinking.

"How did you know, Tuvok?"

"Know what, captain?"

"That i required your assistance?"

"Humans are quite predictable, Kathryn. I have known you for a long time. I had to intrude. For that i apologize...but may i suggest that you talk to her?"

"Apology accepted." Janeway said with genuine gratitude. After a few minutes Kathryn spoke.

"Old Friend? This never happened."

"Of what are you referring to, captain?"

"Oh, you`re good!" Janeway smiled and walked out of her friend`s quarters. 

 

Kathryn returned to her quarters. She was surprised that her door simply parted open for her as if she had not locked it when she left. Then she found out the reason for it.

"Captain, i require your assistance. I am unable to regenerate." Seven of Nine, wearing her blue and grey bio suit, said. She was sitting on the couch looking up at the captain expectantly.

"How did you...Is your alcove malfunct...What do you want me to..." Janeway stammered. When she looked at Seven she saw a small, mischievous smile on her face.

"I would like you to sing me a lullaby, perhaps teach me to meditate. I have had trouble regenerating. Every time i make an attempt, i close my eyes. Then i see red locks of hair and a beautiful face. I want to see and kiss that face." Janeway thought her mind was playing tricks on her again. She was hearing things. Then it dawned on her. Seven was in the same predicament as she was earlier.

"Very well, i will teach you to meditate. Let us sit on the floor and start." Kathryn instructed.

"I think we should meditate in your bedroom. It is much more private in there." Seven said while looking into Kathryn`s eyes. Janeway had a lop sided smile.

"Okay, Seven. We shall meditate on the bedroom floor. Will that be sufficient?"

"No." The Borg woman replied. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome.


End file.
